Rocking Heights
by fangirl-life-dealwithit12
Summary: Rated T just in case of any umplanned things. This is based on Wuthering Heights. Stevie and Zander are perfect for each other and everyone at the mansion knows it. But what happens when Stevie gets engaged to another man, and what will happen when Zander, her stable boy, finds out? In the real story SPOILER ALERT she dies, but im not gonna break all your hearts read and enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

Nobody's POV

In the peaceful gardens of Rocking Heights, is a stable with beautiful horses, as they neigh loudly. But they take no attention away from the pair sitting on the haystack. The boy plays a ukulele, while the girl sings like an angel to the smooth rhythmic sounds of the instrument. Her curly brown hair bobs slightly up and down, as the couple gaze into each others eyes, blocking out the world.

This was their special place, and they made beautiful music together. Everyone on the estate; the gardeners, the seamstress, the maid, they all knew of their special connection, there was no denying that they were perfect for each other. Allas, the only people unaware of this, was the couple themselves, and over the next month, Stevie Baskara, the rich daughter of Rocking Heights, and her stable boy, Zander Robbins would finally see the truth.

But for now, they lay together, singing softly, freezing time. And they thought it would never end.


	2. Chapter 2

Stevie's POV

I wake to the sound of the birds chirping from my window. They are so peaceful, yet so annoying at 5:30 in the morning. I get up out of bed in my nightgown and open the window. I snap a branch from the tree and throw it at the birds. They all fly away, as they have probably realized that I'm not in the best mood today. This is the day that I am finally old enough to be engaged. I m now 17 years of age, and my parents say that I am in the prime of my life, and at the right time to meet somebody. In my opinion, they are just getting tired of messiness and want to get rid of me.

I hop back into bed, as breakfast won't be until 7:00. But I can't get to sleep, so I decide to go for a walk through the gardens. Mainly to talk to Zander, our stable boy. I quickly throw on a black dress with mid length sleeves and wide neck that shows my collarbone. I pop on some boots and put a white flower tucked behind my ear. I grab my guitar and sling it over my shoulder as I climb out the window, holing onto the trunk of the tree as I make my way down to the ground. Checking that my parents aren't watching through the window, rush through the garden and get to the stable. I see Zander laying on a haystack, fast asleep with his ukulele still in his hands.

I really don't want to wake him, so I just sit down beside him, and wait.

Waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

Zander's POV

I look around the black space. A jetty appears at my feet, and below it a raging sea emerges under a purple night sky. A cliff is standing tall behind me, and I look down at myself, seeing tattered clothes and claw marks on my neck. Suddenly I hear a scream and the splashing of waves on the coast. I crane my neck around and see a hand reaching out from the waves and a girls head bobbing up and down with the waves as they continue to crash and collide with one another. Brown curls, sparkling eyes, black nail polish.

Stevie.

She's drowning, but Stevie can swim, so I don't think that the waves are the problem. She must be being pulled under by something or someone. I dash towards her dark figure but something pulls me back. I see shackles around my hands and my neck. I struggle to break free but it's no use, they won't budge. I see a hand reach above Stevie's head and pull her down to the murky depths. I yell out in anger as the shackles rub against my body, but this time I'm too strong. I break free of the boundaries and run to the end of the jetty. I dive head first into the water, and search frantically for Stevie. I see a trail of black liquid leading away to somewhere. I follow it to a struggling Stevie who has somebody else's arms wrapped around her face, dragging her down.

I rip his arms away from her, and hold her in my arms for a second. But the man kicks me in the stomach, and grabs Stevie from my arms.

"Zander! Zander! Zander"

"Zander!" I'm shaken awake by Stevie as the light blinds my eyes, and I sit up, startled. I glance at Stevie, who has a worried look on her face. I simply smile, and pretend that the nightmare never happened.

I soon realize how beautiful she looks. Most men in the neighbourhood admire Stevie when she steps out in her frocks and fancy dress. But she prefers more laid back clothes. And I wouldn't have it any other way. I shake my head and snap out of my trance.

"Hey Steves, what's up"

"Well my parents won't be up for another hour now, I thought I'd come for a walk. You just _happened_ to be sleeping down here."

I raise my eyebrow and she just smirks. Oh crap! I look down at myself and see that I'm still in my boxers and I run my fingers through my hair and realize that its and absolute mess. I do a fake smile and dash off to the staff house, covering myself as I run. I can hear Stevie laughing hysterically behind me. I turn bright red. At least I made her smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry I have been super busy lately but here is the next chapter! This chapter is where the whole story really kicks in! and we find out about the other characters like Kasey and Kevin and that's probably it for this chapter. Please enjoy and review **

Stevies POV

Zander and I talked for hours. He showed me new song he had written and we sang along to the sound of the ukulele. It really was a beautiful song, but I didn't say that to his face. It would have been pretty awkward. As I walk up the front steps to the mansion, I gaze into the windows, as they reflect the barely visible rays of sunlight. I open the door and go to the kitchen. I see my mother and father at the dining table talking in hushed voices. When my father sees me, he looks startled and taps my mothers shoulder and they turn to me, pretending like nothing had happened.

" Good morning sweetie! Where were you? Your father and I wanted to talk to you…" I cut her off.

" Mom I was just taking a walk through the gardens. I was talking to Zander."

" Oh, the stable boy…" mother trails off, looking the other way. Mother has never really approved of me hanging out with the "help" as she likes to call it. Although my father believes that Zander is a fine young man, but only for his job. He still doesn't understand what I find so interesting about his music. Ever since I left high school last year, mother and father have noticed that I spent more time with Zander than ever, and I think that my mother is getting worried about me.

"Listen honey," my father continues, " we've noticed you have a lot of spare time on your hands, after you left school. Your mother and I are worried that you're becoming too attached to the stable boy."

I'm seriously confused. They've never really said anything about me and Zander before, so this is a bit unexpected. My mother nods at my fathers words, " Yes, after all he is poor and…dispensable."

I'm shocked. Are they talking about getting rid of Zander? They can't do that! He's my best friend, and I li – I mean, he's the only person here who understands me.

My mother notices my shocked expression and says " Oh no, no, we wouldn't think of getting rid of him. We're simply pointing out that he could be replaced. But what your father and I wanted to talk to you about was –" she gestures to the maid, Kasey Simon. I've spoken to her a few times before and she seems nice enough. " Maid, tell the cook to hurry up with breakfast, we're starving," mother calls out. Kasey nods politely and rushes off to the kitchen to talk to the cook, Kevin Reed.

Father interrupts my train of thought, " Stevie, what your mother is trying to say is, well, since you're 18 now…"

" We want you to get engaged."

Kasey comes in as her jaw drops, like the plates that she accidentally smashes on the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**The first part of this chapter is mainly told in Stevies mom and dads position so enjoy and review **

Stevies Mums POV

Phil finally tells Stevie, "we want you to get engaged." Just then the maid Kasey comes in with a stack of plates, and drops them on the ground as they shatter into a million pieces. Everything seems to be in slow motion. I put my hands up and turn away from the broken China flying through the air. I hear Stevie run off, either to get away from the chaos, or to get away from us.

After the noise dies down, I look around for my daughter, before turning to find that stupid maid. But they are both gone. I hit my head against my palm in frustration. I knew she wasn't ready for this, this is too much for a little girl that's just left school last year. I get out of my chair and see Phil rubbing his head, and pacing back and forth. I grab him by the arm and drag him out of the dining room and up the stairs and into the bedroom.

"What were you thinking? I knew she wouldn't be able to handle this!" I yell. Phil sits on the bed, looking down, rubbing the back of his neck. He pushes his glasses up his nose and looks up at me, "Look Bethany, I'm as worried as you are about Stevie, but we needed to tell her sooner or later. If we had waited until later she would have been even more angry with us for waiting so long to tell her."

I turn to the window. I know he's right, Stevie is the spectacle of the neighbourhood. All the eligible men are after her heart. And I'm scared that if she doesn't begin a relationship soon, she may be assaulted by one of those boys. Of course there are some men in town that would be perfect husbands for our little girl, but choosing would be too difficult for her.

" We should choose her husband for her."

Phil's eyes widen as he looks up at me. " Bethany…I agree that Stevie will refuse to decide on a suitor, and it is best that we do it for her. But if we do, think of how angry she will be."

I can't believe that my own husband doesn't agree completely with me. I too want my daughter to be happy, but I want the best for her and only by marriage will I be satisfied. " Phil, we _must_." I say in a sharp tone.

He sighs and rubs his chin, " What about…Zander?"

Stevies Dads POV

" What about…Zander?" I suggest. She stands her ground stone-faced. She is expressionless, but she is fuming in her eyes. "No" she states sharply. And now, I honestly can't think of any other suitable boy for Stevie. They spend every waking hour together, and she talks about him all the time. Although she wouldn't admit it, Stevie does love him, and from what I have seen, Zander can't stop looking at her. But disagreeing with my wife is not an option. I strain my mind to think of the eligible bachelors in the neighbourhood. Then Bethany plops down suddenly next to me.

" I've got it! What about Veronica Cole's charming son, Justin?"

No. I never liked that boy. He was polite, but maybe too polite for a 19 year old boy. There is something off about that boy, he's quite sketchy. I can't let my daughter marry that man. I'll do whatever it takes.

" Yes, good choice Beth. He's a fine young man."

Stevies POV

_I am getting engaged, I am getting engaged._

I repeat the words over and over in my head as I cry into my pillow. This isn't happening. I can't just get engaged, I only just left the stress of school. If I'm engaged then I probably won't live here anymore, and that means-

Zander.

The thought makes me cry even harder, that I may never see Zander again. I hear a knock at the door, probably my parents coming to talk to me.

" Go away mum!" I yell, even though the pillow muffles my voice. I hear someone familiar speak through the door. " No Steves, its me, Grace." Great. Now they've sent my little sister to talk to me. I get up and let her in. She's still my little sister, even though she only has two more years of school left. But let me tell you, she doesn't act like a 16 yr old. Sometimes, she sneaks out at night to hangout with her friend, Molly Garfunkel. I even saw her making out with our butler, Nelson Baxter. I was happy for him though, because he has had a crush on her for ages.

I talk to Grace for about ten minutes, and she comforts me. Eventually she gets a call from Molly. " Sorry Steves, I have to take this, but why don't you try suggesting who you would want to get engaged to? You're in too deep to get out of marriage now, but you should at least have a say in who you marry."

I nod. I was only half paying attention. But something she said at the end caught my attention. Like the candle in my head that had been put out for so long finally lit up.

" What about Zander?"


End file.
